In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of the electrical systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel vehicles, such as hybrid, electric, and fuel cell vehicles. Such alternative fuel vehicles typically use an electric motor, perhaps in combination with another actuator, to drive the wheels.
These types of vehicles can offer significant improvements in efficiency. There remains, however, an ever present need to improve efficiency of electric motor drives to reduce power losses, improve battery life, increasing range and mileage. Additionally, there remains a need to maintain effective motor control with low current distortions and torque ripple.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a control method that reduces power losses and increases the efficiency of electric motor drives in automobiles, while providing effective motor control with low current distortion and torque ripple. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.